Dyskusja użytkownika:Michnar
=Percy, Bill i Charlie Weasley'owie= Uważam że ten artykuł jest zbędny. Przecież są oddzielne artykuły o każdym z braci. Proszę o usunięcie tego artykułu. Pozdrawiam SweetStrawberry Dudley Dursley Ktoś usunął artykuł Dudley Dursley i napisał tam cytuję : "i co teraz ku*wa". Chciałabym, aby ktos napisał ponownie coś o nim Megi666 Pan Creevey. Usuwam artykuł "Ojciec Colina Creevey'a", ponieważ istnieje on pod nazwą "Pan Creevey". Ach, proszę też o dodawanie zdjęć do tekstu, a nie do tytułów wątków. To tyle. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej pracy na wiki. :) Mrs.nobody 15:29, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Bracia Creevey. Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Jeszcze raz zobaczę, że ktoś miesza się w artykuły, które posiadają wyraźną informację, że są w edycji prowadzonej przeze mnie, to będę bardzo zła. A już jestem zła, bo już drugi raz się to zdarza, z tym samym artykułem na dodatek. Gdy w artykule masz napisane: Ta strona jest aktualnie edytowana przez użytkownika: Mrs.nobody W celu zapobiegnięcia wojnom edycyjnym, proszę o nie edytowanie tego artykułu póki nie usunę tego komunikatu. Z góry dziękuje. ''' '''Oczywiście można edytować drobne błędy interpunkcyjne i ortograficzne (jeśli takie występują). to proszę, czytaj ze zrozumieniem, bo w przypadku Creevey'ów ta umiejętność zanikła. Dziękuję za uwagę, dowidzenia.Mrs.nobody 01:45, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, poddaję się, bo moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Rób sobie Creevey'ów, skoro się tak uparłeś. Liczę, że ich idealnie dopracujesz. Mrs.nobody 11:49, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze, gdy rozmawiasz z innymi pamiętaj o względnych zasadach jakie narzuca kultura. Po drugie, nie wszyscy wyznają Twoje sposoby edytowania, bo ja na przykład większe artykuły najpierw opracowuję na swoim komputerze i potem wklejam wszystko na raz. Po trzecie, niektórzy mają życie prócz tej wiki, na które składa się wiele ważniejszych askpektów, takich jak szkoła, czy rodzina i nie są w stanie siedzieć 24 godziny nad artykułami, bo muszą to przeznaczyć np. na naukę. Niektórzy najwyraźniej mają większy luz. Co do tego, czy wyglądają lepiej, to bym się sprzeczała, ale jak już wspomniałam, oddaję ich w Twoje ręce, więc dopracuj ich tak, jak powinieneś, tj. tak, jak jest opracowany Syriusz Black, czy Harry Potter, bo tak właśnie powinny wyglądać artykuły na wiki. Powinny być wyczerpujące. Miłych edycji. ^^ (i proszę, nie zapominaj podpisywać się czterema ~~) Mrs.nobody 04:14, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Odp. Nic nie musisz tworzyć, przywróciłam już dawne artykuły. Niestety, wydaje mi sę, że nie mam uprawnień, by wpływać na główne ustawienia tej wiki. I proszę, przyjmij odrobinę inny ton, niż ten zbyt bezpośredni, bo nie czuję, by nasze realcje były na takim podłożu. Mów mi na Ty, ale daruj sobie ten tryb rozkazujący, dobrze? I podpisuj się czterema "~". Mrs.nobody 21:14, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Widze że naprawiłes już artykuły Draco Malfoy i Ron Weasley kamilb Narnia Wiki Masz racje Narnia Wiki jest bardzo słaba. Cześć! Zgodnie z sugestią przywróciłem starszą wersję Syriusza Blacka (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało). Pozdrawiam Szalonooki 09:30, lut 2, 2011 (UTC) pytanko Czemu ostatnio nie edytujesz Narnia Wiki Pozdrawiam Kamilb Stephen Sory pomyliłem się Re: Czemu? Nie chodzi o to, że mi nie pasuje. Dobrze robisz, poprawiasz itd... ale i tak są jeszcze błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne. Stylistyka etc., więc to poprawiam. A co do grafiki, to każdy widzi to inaczej. Jednym będzie się podobać na końcu, drugim na początku, a jeszcze innym na środku... a jeszcze, gdy piszesz w dyskusji, to podpisuj się czterema tyldami, Ola 14:25, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Nie wstawiaj grafik gdzie popadnie. Bo później tak, jak zrobiłeś w artykule: Mugol – nie wchodzą linki... Ola 15:09, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Co do Argus Filch - najlepiej wg mnie jak grafika jest po prawej stronie. I nie podpisuj się: jako user:Michniar tylko czterema tyldami jak zaznaczyły koleżanki. W razie czego pytaj je lub mnie, przy czym ja mogę dać późniejszą odpowiedź, choć na tej wikii jestem już od wakacji 2007, a od września 2007 admin. Karupixel 21:37, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Dzienki Kamilb Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie Dlaczego tą stronę zgłosiłeś do EK? Ola 15:41, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) :Są osobne artykuły? Bo ja jakoś ich nie widzę... Ola 16:14, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :Ola ma racje nie ma oddzielnych artykułów Frank Longbottom i Alicja Longbottom zostały przekierowane do Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie i połonczone w całość ( Kamilb 24. 02. 2011) Cytaty dot. Hermiony :„''A ty jesteś Hermiona Granger, która zawsze wszystko wie!” :— Justin Finch-Fletchley :„''Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili!” :— Harry Potter :„''Jesteś wspaniała!” :— Oliver Wood o Hermionie, gdy zaczarowała okulary Harry'emu. :„''Kto ci podbił oko, Granger? Chce mu posłać kwiaty.” :— Draco Malfoy : :Nie wiem czemu usunąłeś/aś te cytaty, gdy edytowałeś art dot. Hermiony i nie wiem co w nich złego. Przywróciłam je. :♥ RavenShiny 18:32, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok. Posegregowałam je :} : :Ale pominąłeś jeden ważny szczegół: to nie jest twój artykuł, abyś mógł krytykować, oceniać, a właśnie zachowujesz się tak, jakby był tyyyylko twój. Przede wszystkim, nie masz prawa mi grozić o.O Zgłosisz adminowi to, że grafika ci się nie podoba i mam ją zmienić? A o gustach się nie dyskutuje kolego. Sądzę, że akurat na zdjęciu, które uważasz za brzydkie Hermiona najbardziej przypomina tą książkową. Oburzony? No cóż. Najpierw cytaty, teraz grafika. Może jeszcze przyczepiłbyś się to mojego stylu pisania albo tego, że obrazki w artykule są za duże? :All in all, nie traktuj jakiegokolwiek artykułu jak coś własnego. Pa. :♥ RavenShiny 14:16, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) : cześć! Jestem tu nowy więc mogę wszystkiego nie wiedzieć np.tego żeby nie dodawać grafik do artykulu Harry James Potter. Tak więc nie groź mi ,że postarasz się aby mnie usunięto i nie pisz do mnie w trybie rozkazującym. Z góry dzięki P.S twój komentarz ,że mi czegoś nie zakazujesz jest bezsensowny bo niczego mi nie zakażesz. Pozdrawiam: Ronnil Wazlib PUA http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Wiki:Przyznawanie_uprawnie%C5%84_administratora Tu się zgłasza takie rzeczy. Niemniej chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że przede wszystkim bycie adminem nie jest żadną nagrodą za zasługi, tylko służbą. Do tego uważam, że na chwilę obecną mamy i tak za dużo adminów. No i admin powinien być osobą zrównoważoną i znającą zasady danego projektu, cieszy mnie to, że edytujesz i rozbudowujesz ten projekt ale niestety z wielkim bólem i żalem widzę że parokrotnie miałeś zwracaną w tej kwestii uwagę. Powiem tak: Cieszy mnie, że interesuje Cię odciążenie Ooli (która mi regularnie przypomina o istnieniu tej wikii), ale wolałbym byś jednak jeszcze trochę poczekał i popatrzył. Zresztą prawdopodobnie niedługo i tak się stąd wyniesiemy... Karupixel 17:39, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Witaj! Tak wielka wikia jak Harry Potter Wiki powinna mieć własne logo i skórkę. Napisz na forum Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Ta wikia powstała z myślą by nie ściągać wszystkiego od anglików. A niechaj narodowie wżdy postronni znają, iż Polacy nie gęsi, iż swoje logo mają :D Proś o logo i skórkę śmiało. Za darmo :) Mat. 11:04, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Albus Dumbledore Kiedy widzisz, że artykuł już ma dużo grafik, to nie dodawaj kolejnych. Gdy jest za dużo, to źle się czyta tekst. Oola11 12:17, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) Narnia Wiki i jej adopcja Witam, Prosiłabym o przeczytanie wiadomości, którą zostawiłam Ci na Narnia Wiki. Ważne. Janinka11 12:02, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Nie dodawaj nadrzędnych kategorii w artykułach, zajrzyj tutaj: Pomoc:Kategorie. Oola11 15:04, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Lucy Weasley Ponieważ Oola11 prosiła mnie na gg bym Ci odpowiedział czemu nie można utworzyć tego artykułu odpowiadam: Wskutek jego ciągłego i nagminnego odtwarzania tego artykułu zablokowałem możliwość jego utworzenia jedynie dla administratorów to po pierwsze. Po drugie uważam, że nie jest to postać, która ma jakieś szczególne znaczenie dla całej serii jeśli nawet się w niej nie pojawia - Lucy jako dziecko (teraz tylko nie wiem kogo czy Freda czy Percy'ego czy kogo) powinna mieć tylko wzmiankę o tym w odpowiednim artykule o rodzicach postaci. To encyklopedia, a nie śmietnik, który musi każdą postać HP dokładnie opisywać. Karupixel 13:38, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wandal Zrobione. Pozdrawiam ;) Oola11 10:07, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Pomona Sprout Możesz poprawić artykuł Pomona Sprout tak jak poprawiasz inne np. artykul Bellatriks Lestrange. Kamilb Tabelka Mam pytanie.Czy wszyscy mogą użytkownicy mogą sobie zrobić taką tabelkę gdzie jest napisane np.status krwi,różdżka,przynaleznosc,patronus itd.Czy może tylko admini?Jeśli mogą to proszę napisać jak. Z góry dziękuje i pozdrawiam Tabelka raz jeszcze Bardzo przepraszam ale spróbowałem zrobić tą tabelkę i kliknąłem szablon ifobox nie było co wypełniać jak klinkąłem było napisane ten szablon nie istnieje.Prosze o pomoc i jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za kłopot Sprawa A zgłaszaj sobie do administratora mam dowody na TO że takie zaklęcie jak "Colovarie" nie istnieje i uspokój się bo ci żyłka pęknie Dawlish Ok. ♥ RavenShiny 10:20, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) druga sprawa Jestes dobry koles, do moich artykułów dodajesz obrazki itd ale prosze cie nie wymyślaj zaklęć Cześć Michnar Siema Michnar polecam pewnom wiki o harrym potterze podaje link Potter Fanom Cześć jak wchodzisz na swój profil masz informacje biograficzne napiszesz jak to zrobic DeviantART a HPW Cześć. Pytanie z mojej strony: czy wiesz, na jakiej zasadzie udostępniane są prace na DeviantART? Usiłowałam coś znaleźć, ale wyniki nie wydały mi się saysfakcjonujące. Czy, jeżeli uznam, że jakaś praca może być ilustracją do artykułu na Wiki, mogę ją tu umieścić, napisawszy, kto jest autorem? Ukośnik 13:20, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) : Dzięki za info. Dobranoc. : Ukośnik 18:48, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prosiłeś o adminowanie - to racja. Nie zgodziłem się wówczas. Teraz widzę, że są postępy i na wikii powinien być ktoś z narzędziami administratorskimi. Ja żadnych przeszkód nie widzę byś został adminem. Kłopot polega na tym iż nie mam technicznej możliwości nadania uprawnień komukolwiek bo nie jestem biurokratą. Zwrócę się jednak do jednej osoby, która te guziki ma i wtedy dam znać. Karupixel 13:08, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) W razie czego wal na gg: 5059222 jeśli uważasz, że jakiś artykuł powinien być skasowany, gdzieś jest potrzebna interwencja admina. Na gg zastaniesz mnie zwyczajnie w świecie szybciej. Tylko się przedstaw :) Karupixel 17:07, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Masz małą niespodziankę na stronie usera :) Karupixel 17:20, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Super i Skarga Mam pewną skargę na dwóch gośći którzy edytowali artykułPius Thicknesse same zostały tam głupoty ponieważ że nie mogłem cofnocąć to miałem kłaopoty i musiałem tworzyć artykuł od nowa lecz miałem wzur i mogłem utworzyć bez problemu. Dawidn99 12:51, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki to może ich coś nauczy. Dawidn99 15:02, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Blokady dla ip Cześć. Fajnie, że blokujesz tych całych pseudoedytorów, którym się pewnie nudzi w domu. Miałbym w związku z tym prośbę - jeśli blokujesz jakieś IP/usera warto wspomnieć w jego dyskusji o powodzie jego zbanowania i ostrzeżenia przed skutkami dalszych takich poczynań po upływie blokady. Karupixel 19:22, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Dobra Mogę ci tak zrobić ale z dodaniem jest problem gdybyś mugł na jeden dzień dać mi prawa Admina to zrobie to. Oczywiście te logo mam już ale z dadaniem na wiki. Dawidn99 10:37, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) Mam pewien pomysł abyś podał mi swuj numer gg i byś postepował według moich zaleceń. Dawidn99 15:13, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) opis zmian Bardzo proszę gdy edytujesz artykuł opisz co w nim zmieniasz. Pzdr Karupixel 15:23, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Pomysł nie jest najgorszy tylko pomyśl co w nim zamieścisz. Bo ja osobiście facebooka nie lubię. Karupixel 16:42, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok:) Ja tylko nie chciałam robić Ci zamętu, bo przecież byłes w trakcie edycji. Chciałam również pogratulować zostania Adminem, praktycznie codziennie pokazuje sie, ze jakas strona była przez Cb edytowana:) Chciałam się jeszcze tylko zapytac: Otóż J. K. Rowlink powiadziała kiedy